I Love You Bu Guru!
by Cutemuslimah
Summary: Aku tidak peduli dia guru atau bukan, aku akan tetap berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Monsta, Animonsta, dll**

 _ **WARNING!: Author newbie, typo(s) bertebaran, EBI berantakan, dan lain-lain**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Yaya Yah. Umur 20 tahun, seorang guru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas favorite. Bisa dibilang, aku ini guru yang populer. Mungkin karena aku guru yang paling muda disini.

Awalnya, kegiatanku dalam mengajar bisa dibilang tenang-tenang saja. Sampai laki-laki itu datang. Namanya Boboiboy Taufan, biasa dipanggil Taufan oleh teman-temannya.

Gara-gara dia, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalani kegiatan sehari-hariku seperti biasa lagi dengan tenang.

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja, waktu itu aku dibuat kaget olehnya yang mengatakan dia suka padaku.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? saat kau sedang berjalan santai menuju kantor dan ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyudutkanmu ke dinding dan mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' siapa yang tidak kaget coba?

Ya, itulah yang dia lakukan padaku. Awalnya aku hanya membiarkannya saja, tapi lama kelamaan perbuatannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Contonhya, seperti sekarang,

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru~"

Dia menyudutkanku ke tembok dan menahanku dengan kedua tangannya supaya aku tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

"Ibu hari ini cantik banget deh,"

"Jangan menggodaku Taufan, sana pergi ke kelasmu!"

"Ehehehe... Ibu malu ya? manisnya~"

Dia mulai menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Duhh.. kenapa anak zaman sekarang pada tinggi-tinggi banget sih? Mereka makan apa coba?

"Taufan, jika kau mendekatkan wajahmu lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku,"

Bukannya menjauh, dia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ini anak memang kurang ajar ya, tidak menuruti perintah gurunya sama sekali. Karena itu aku langsung...

'PLAKK!'

Menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, dia malah tertawa. Pagi-pagi anak ini udah kesambet apaan sih?

"Hahaha... kalau Ibu malu bilang aja, uhh~ bikin aku gemas tau.." ujarnya sambil mencoel pipiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"TAUFAN! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 30 KALI!"

 _ **NORMAL POVS~**_

Yaya kembali mengajar murid-muridnya seperti biasa, membiarkan Taufan yang berlari memutari lapangan tiga puluh kali.

Menjelang istirahat, hukuman Taufan selesai dilaksanakan. Dia langsung menuju ke kantin dan membeli sebotol air minum. Dia benar-benar lelah setelah mendapatkan hukuman penuh cinta dari guru kesayangannya.

"Hahaha... Taufan, bagaimana tadi hukumannya?" Ejek salah seorang temannya.

"Benar-benar tidak terlupakan, terimakasih." Sahutnya sambil melempar botol minumnya yang sudah kosong kepada temannya yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Sudahlah Taufan, kau tidak usah mengejar Bu Yaya lagi. Apa kau tidak jera setiap hari kena hukuman terus olehnya?" Tanya Gempa, temannya sekaligus anak emas guru.

"Gempa, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Bu Yaya jatuh hati padaku. Akan kubuktikan kepadamu kalau Bu Yaya akan mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintainya." Ujar Taufan dengan keyakinan yang seyakin-yakinnya.

"Masalahnya, apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan kayak gini? Setiap hari harus lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali. Kalau aku jadi kau sih, mending cari yang lain" Sahut Halilintar, temannya juga sekaligus ketua Osis sekolah.

"Hei Hali, cinta itu butuh banyak pengorbanan. Kau harus berkorban jiwa dan raga demi mendapatkan seseorang yang kau inginkan!"

Halilintar menengok ke arah Gempa, "Hei Gempa, apa dia terkena virus melankolis milikmu?"

Gempa langsung menjitaknya, "Seenaknya saja kau bicara."

Halilintar yang tidak terima langsung melancarkan serangannya, "Apa!? Memang benar kan?"

"Tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan virus melankolis milikku, haa!"

"Kenapa? Kau ini memang orang yang melankolis kan? sedikit-sedikit memberi quotes, sedikit-sedikit menasihati orang lain. Mentang-mentang anak emas guru!"

"Kau sendiri juga sama, selalu memberikan anak buahmu tugas yang banyak. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau di sekolah itu mendapat julukan 'The Prince Of Evil'!"

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"MEMANG BENARKAN?"

Oke, Taufan mulai pusing menyaksikan adu bacot antar 2 temannya itu. Lebih baik dia pergi menuju kantor guru. Dimana sang pujaan hati berada.

"Im coming my honey~"

Kantor guru. Diruangan itulah dia bisa sedikit mengendurkan syarafnya yang tegang dari kejaran sang pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy Taufan itu.

"Ahhh~ tenangnya~" Ucapnya sambil memijit-mijit pundaknya sendiri.

"Rasanya enak ya kalo dipijitin," Ujarnya sambil terus memijit pundaknya, yang tanpa ia ketahui tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya secara tiba-tiba dan meremasnya. Ma-ma-maksudnya dipijitin... *dihajar reader*

Yaya yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"TAUFAN! Kamu ngapain disini?! Terus tadi kamu ngapain pegang-pegang pundak saya!?" Tanya sang guru penuh dengan rasa kaget.

"Loh, bukannya tadi ibu bilang pengen dipijitin. Ya udah saya pijit, berhubung saya tadi juga pengen kesini. Sepertinya kita sama-sama saling membutuhkan ya? saya membutuhkan Ibu, dan Ibu membutuhkan orang yang mau mijitin Ibu. Mungkin ini yang namanya kekuatan cinta," Sahut Taufan sambil nyengir gaje.

"Kekuatan cinta ndasmu! Pergi sana! Saya masih banyak urusan,"

"Eh, bukannya tadi mau dipijitin?"

"gak jadi! Cepat keluar sana!"

"Alah, Ibu jangan bohong... nanti kalau Ibu sakit saya yang sedih lo~"

"Bodo amat! Cepat pergi sana!" Seru sang guru dengan muka yang merah. Antara malu dan marah.

"Serius nih? Nanti siapa yang mau mijitin Ibu?"

 _ **YAYA POV'S**_

Ini anak maksa amat sih! Jangan-jangan dia pengen nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya. Enak saja... aku ini masih punya harga diri tau!

"Taufan, sebentar lagi bel masuk segera berbunyi. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelas sana."

"Ck, Ibu gak usah bicara sok formal kaya gitu ke saya, usia kita kan cuma beda satu tahun,"

Ini anak benar-benar minta dihajar ya?

"Oke-Oke, maafkan saya. Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelas sekarang, kelasmu sudah mau dimulai Taufan."

"Tapi saya maunya sama Ibu,"

"Gak ada tapi-tapi, pergi ke kelas sana!"

"Tapi-"

' _KRINNGGG!'_

Syukurlah bel masuk berbunyi, dengan begitu anak kurang ajar ini pasti akan pergi dari sini. Tapi kok?

"Kenapa masih disini, belnya udah bunyi tuh?" Tanyaku menatapnya heran, kukira dia tidak mendengarkanku. Tapi raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatku mundur satu langkah.

"Ibu..."

"I-iya,"

"UWOOH! INI PERTAMA KALINYA IBU BICARA NON-FORMAL PADAKU, AKU SENANG BANGET~!"

Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas.

"TAUFANN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAA!" Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan menjewer kupingnya. Enak saja dia main peluk-peluk orang, bukan muhrim pula!

"Adududuh... Ibu! Sakit bu... lepasin, telingaku mau copot nih!"

"Biarin! Lagian siapa suruh kamu peluk-peluk saya, Ha!"

"Abisnya tadi ibu manis banget sih, aku kan jadi gak tahan..."

Aku semakin menjewernya semakin keras. Kelas udah mulai, dia malah nge-gombalin gurunya. Bener-bener nih anak...

"Bu! Sakit bu... iya-iya saya mau ke kelas, tapi lepasin dulu,"

Akhirnya dia mau ngalah juga. setelah aku melepaskan jeweranku, dia segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Tapi sebelum itu... dia mencubit hidungku sambil bilang,

"Aku akan segera kembali _my_ _honey,_ jangan kemana-mana ya~?"

Habis itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja? Taufan, kau ini benar-benar...

"DASAR MURID MESUM!"

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** TARA~! Utie kembali~ XD ada yang kangen? /ENGGAK!/ it's okay~ T~T

Setelah fic 'pencil' Utie kembali membuat cerita yang gak kalah gajelnya..

Sebenarnya yang apdet cerita hari ini, seharusnya si Alf. Tapi gara-gara komputer sempat nge-hang, data-datanya jadi pada ilang semua. Dan yahh~ dia jadi...#ngelirik Alf yang lagi pundung dipojokkan#...gini deh^^"

Jadi, untuk sementara waktu. Nikmati saja cerita Utie dulu^^

 _see_ _you~^^_ _*sambil puk-puk Alf*_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Monsta, Animonsta, dll**

 _ **WARNING!: Author newbie, typo(s) bertebaran, EBI berantakan, dan lain-lain**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"DASAR MURID MESUM!"

' _BOOOOOOOOOO~'_

Oke, setelah kejadian itu aku sudah malas untuk mengajar. Benar-benar malas.

Padahal masih ada dua kelas lagi yang harus kuajar. _Dasar kau Taufan..._

Haaahh~~ sudahlah, daripada memikirkan anak badung itu, lebih baik aku membuat laporan untuk besok. Tapi, saat aku baru mengetik satu sampai dua kalimat, tiba-tiba ibu TU memanggilku.

"Yaya! Bisa kesini sebentar?"

"Baik Bu..."

Aku pun menghampirinya dan meninggalkan laporanku. Sudahlah, itu bisa dikerjakan nanti di kostan.

"Iya Bu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh tentu, bisa tolong mengajar sementara di kelas XII B?"

"Kelas XII B?"

"Ya, guru yang seharusnya mengajar disana sedikit terlambat, jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikannya sementara. Tolong ya?"

Kelas XII B ya? kok aku kaya ngerasa familiar sama kelas itu ya? Eh, kelas itu kan... kelasnya 'Si Anak Badung!'.

Pantas aja _feelingku_ gak enak. Tapi, bagaimana nih...kan gak enak nolaknya, mana guru di ruangan ini cuma aku doang lagi. Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat...

"Bagaimana Yaya? Bisa kan?"

"E-eh, bi-bisa kok bu. Memangnya guru yang mengajar akan tiba berapa jam lagi?"

"Emmm...kira-kira satu jam lagi kalo gak salah,"

 **HAAHHH! SATU JAAAMMMM!**

Ni guru niat ngajar apa kagak sih...tapi toh aku juga udah bilang 'bisa'. Jadi mau gak mau harus dilaksanain.

"kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera menuju ke kelasmu. Anak kelas XII B kalau gak ada guru pasti suka bikin rusuh."

"Baik Bu, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Assalamualaikum,"

"Waalaikumsalam."

Yosshhh! Semangat Yaya! Kamu pasti bisa bertahan sampai satu jam! FIGHTING!

 _ **At Class XII B**_

"Woi Taufan! Kayaknya kelas kita gak ada gurunya nih...

"Beneran? Asikk... kalo gitu gw mau tidur dulu ahhh, mayan free class satu jam..."

Baru saja Taufan mau tidur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu kelas XII B dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Suasana yang tadi gaduh mendadak hening.

Tapi, taufan tak menghiraukannya, bodo amat kalo gurunya emang udah dateng. Toh dia duduk di kursi belakang ini, gak bakal ketahuan. _Woles~_

"Baik anak-anak, karena guru yang mengajar kalian terlambat datang, maka saya ditugaskan untuk mengajar kalian sampai satu jam kedepan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, berarti itu tandanya para murid mengerti apa yang ia katakan kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya ia segera mulai saja pelajarannya.

"Baik Anak-anak, buka buku kalian halaman dua ratus dan kerjakan soalnya lalu kump-"

"Grookk...Krrr..Grook..."

Suara apa itu?

"Grookkk...Krrr...Grookk..."

"Psst...Pssst... Taufan bangun, Bu Yaya kesini..! Taufan!" Bisik teman sebangkunya saat melihat sang guru menuju pojok kelas sambil membawa sebatang rotan.

"Ta-taufan, cepet bangun. Kalo gak, nanti kamu kena masalah lho~ Taufan!"

Percuma, kalo Taufan udah tidur, mau ada bom meledak di sekolah pun gak bakal kedengaran. Palingan cuma geliat-geliut dikit, abis itu tidur lagi. Dasar kebo.

Teman sebangkunya pun mulai mengambil insiatif, bodo amat. Dia lanjut mengerjakan soalnya, toh kalaupun kena rotan sama Bu Yaya, palingan yang digebuk cuma Taufan doang. Iya nggak?

Taufan yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, tidak menyadari bahwa keselamatan dirinya mungkin sedang terancam saat ini. Kini Bu Yaya sudah berada didepannya dengan air muka yang...errr... ba-bagaimana yah? Pokoknya serem deh^^"

Bu Yaya mulai mengambil napas panjang, lalu-

"TAUFAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU TIDUR SAAT JAM PELAJARAAANN! BANGUN GAKK!"

Teriakan itu cukup membuat para murid kelas XII B terkena _budeg ringan_. Taufan yang sedari tadi molor pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Uhhh, siapa sih yang gangguin gw tidur. Pake acara teri-"

Taufan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, kini ia tengah menatap apa yang dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang...seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Bangun-bangun yang pertama kali dilihat wajah gebetan. Gimana gak cengo coba?

"Apa ini mimpi? Ya, ini pasti mimpi! Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi." Baru saja Taufan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba telinganya ditarik oleh sang guru.

"Ini bukan mimpi! Ayo bangun!" Bentak Bu Yaya sambil menarik telinga Taufan hingga sang murid mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adu-du-duhhh... iya-iya Bu saya bangun...!" Ucap sang murid sambil melepaskan jeweran sang guru, terlihat telinganya yang memerah akibat dijewer oleh Bu Yaya.

"Kamu ini kerjaannya tidur aja, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa coba?!" Tanya Bu Yaya.

"Jadi suami dan Ayah dari anak-anak kitalah bu~" Jawab Taufan dengan nada-nada nge-gombal minta ditabok.

Kalau saja di kelas ini cuma mereka berdua, Mungkin Taufan sudah bonyok oleh pukulan maut Yaya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang mengajar, ia tidak bisa membalasnya, untuk sekarang.

"Taufan, berhenti merayu gurumu dan buka bukumu, kita sedang belajar, bukan bermain. Jadi seriuslah sedikit..." Nasihat Bu Yaya, setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tapi, bisa dibilang ia tidak fokus dalam mengajar. Kenapa? Karena Anak Badung itu -Taufan-, terus memperhatikannya. Ia merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan. Bukannya ge-er ya, tapi emang beneran loh...

 _KRIIINGGG!_

Yaya bersorak dalam hati, tugasnya sudah selesai, sekarang ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tunggu! Kok kesannya kayak mau mati yah? Ah, sebodolah! Yang penting sekarang ia terbebas dari tatapan 'maut' Taufan yang sepertinya siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Semuanya! Beri salam!" Ucap sang ketua kelas dengan lantang. Semua murid yang ada di kelas memberi salam untuk Bu Guru mereka. Setelah membalas salam mereka, Bu Yaya langsung pergi menuju kantornya, dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia tidak sadar ada orang didepannya hingga terjadilah-

' _BRUKKK!'_

Tabrakan mendadak antar kedua insan tersebut. Bu Yaya langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Sedangkan, yang kejadian yang sama juga terjadi dengan orang yang dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, saya terburu-buru sekali tadi sampai tidak melihat jalan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," Ucap Bu Yaya sambil membereskan berkasnya yang berantakan.

"Tidak, ini salah saya. Berjalan sambil tidur." Ucap orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Tunggu berjalan sambil tidur? Keren amat! Gak ketabrak sana-sini tuh?

"Ahhh... tidak ini tetap salah saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf," Ujanya sekali lagi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ternyata kau memang orang yang sopan ya, Yaya," Balas orang yang berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Pa-Pak Air!?" Serunya ketika tahu ia berbicara dengan siapa tadi. Ia tidak tahu kalau itu Pak Air. Matanya sibuk membereskan berkasnya yang berjatuhan dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Ya?" Tanya guru laki-laki yang dipanggil Pak Air tersebut.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok ...saya cuma ingin bertanya, kenapa Bapak terlambat mengajar kelas XIIB? Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang," Tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Ahhh... itu ya, alarm saya rusak. Kemarin saya juga bergadang penuh semalam mengerjakan soal-soal ujian untuk Ujian Akhir Semester nanti." Jawab Pak Air.

"Ohhh..." Karena tidak tahu mau berkata apalagi, Yaya hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Tapi, katanya ada yang menggantikan saya mengajar XII B. Saya ingin tahu siapa guru tersebut? Saya benar-benar berterimakasih dengannya, karena kelas XII B itu susah diatur, terutama murid yang bernama 'Taufan'."

'Anda benar sekali, Pak.' Batin Yaya dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu ya?" Tanya Pak Air.

"Eh, I-iya Pak." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Terimakasih ya," Ucap Pak Air tulus sambil tersenyum lembut.

' _BLUSSHHH~'_

Muka Bu Yaya seratus persen sudah berubah warna sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan kerja jantungnya yang semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi _dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug._ Duh jantung, bertahanlah...

"Mukamu memerah, apa kau sakit?" Pak Air langsung menempelkan tangannya ke kening Bu Yaya, yang alhasil membuatnya mukanya tambah merah sekarang.

"Saya tidak apa-apa kok Pak, Bapak tidak usah khawatir," Ucap Bu Yaya sambil menepis tangan Pak Air dan tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak pingsan sekarang.

"Kau memang wanita yang kuat Yaya." Ujar Pak Air sambil mengusap lembut rambut Yaya yang tertutup kerudung.

Oke, sebelum ambulan datang dan menggotongnya karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak, dia harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Ma-maaf Pak, tapi saya harus pergi sekarang. Permisi," Ujarnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Tidak menghiraukan Pak Air yang geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Yaya ya? orangnya manis juga." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Tapi baru selangkah dua langkah ia berjalan, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei!"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan yang memanggilnya adalah muridnya sendiri, Taufan.

"Maaf Pak, tapi kita harus bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** akhirnya bisa lanjut juga... #nangis terharu# #ditabok Alf#

Maafkan Utie menelantarkan cerita gajel satu ini, Utie sedang menghadapi UAS sekarang, jadi Utie harus belajar, belajar, belajar... HAAHHH~ *pingsan*

Alf: dasar lebay...

Oh! Utie juga ingin menyampaikan kabar yang bisa dibilang buruk, atau malah baik(?), karena ada beberapa kendala dan alasan FF Utie yang berjudul 'SUKA ATAU BENCI?' terpaksa Utie hapus.

Utie sangat berterimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah memberi Utie kritik, saran, dan penyemangat pada cerita itu... Utie benar-benar minta maaf bila mengecewakan hati para readers sekalian. GOMENASAI~! X"

Sebagai gantinya FF yang satu ini alurnya gak bakal jauh-jauh amat sama cerita yang sebelumnya. Cuma beda Latar dan Karakternya saja kok, jadi Utie bisa maklum jika ada reader yang _'deja vu'_ membaca cerita Utie yang satu ini^^"

Yakkk! Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Utie dan Alf akan adakan sesi balas review~! XD

Alf: kuatkan hamba ya Allah~

Balasan review:

 ** _:_**

Utie: Waaa~ ada Angel-chan X3

Hehehe... emang nih, si Tupan bener-bener minta dihajar. Tapi... Utie gak tega hajar My Handsome Princess Utie~ T~T

Alf: Ngarep lu kak.. -_-

Utie: _Peace~ ^^_

Tapi... Utie agak sedikit heran dengan dialogmu^^" Sasa itu siapa? Temanmu? Lalu Authornya itu siapa? Angel-chan?

Ahhh~ Utie malah jadi pusing nulisnya -_- udahlah gak usah dipikirin ^_^

Makasihh udah review~ ^3^

 _ **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:**_

Utie: ASIKK! ADA DIA-ONE CHAN~ XD

Alf: Bukannya kak Putri?

Utie: Hehehe... sekarang Utie manggilnya Dia-One chan aja ya~ X3

Alf: Palingan abis itu besok manggilnya teteh Helau, bodo amat~ #dijitak Kakak#

Utie: Eh! Cerita Utie mirip komik di webtoon challenge?! Masa sih?! Suwer lo kak... Utie gak jiplak X"

Tapi... boleh nanya apa judul komiknya? Kayaknya seru^^ #dijitak Alf#

Pokoknya makasih banyak loh~ udah review X3

 _ **Ellena Nomihara:**_

Utie: Be-benarkah itu Ellen-nechan? HWAAA! MAKASIH BUANYAKK LOH~ XD

Utie terharu TAT

Alf: Lebay lu kak -_-

Utie: Btw, Utie mau nanya... apa Ellen-nechan ini authornya ff My Boyfriend's? Kalo iya... AAA~! Itu cerita favorit Utie tau~ X3

Makasih ya udah mampir ke ff Utie dan ninggalin jejak^^

Dan... Author-san? Ellen-nechan cukup panggil daku Utie. Utie kan belum berpengalaman kaya author-author lain yang udah pro.

Anyway, terimakasih reviewnya~ XD

 _ **Nissa1234:**_

Utie: Huhuhu...makasih Nissa-chan T~T kata-katamu itu seperti moodbuster buat Utie, sankyuu~ X3

Tentu saja, akan Utie usahakan apdet kilat!

Tapi...gak kilat-kilat amat ya~ kan Utie bukan flash^^"

Alf: Bodo amat lah kak -_-

Utie: Hehehe... makasih udah review~ X'3

 _ **Chikita466:**_

Utie: Ehh! Siapa yang ngusir Ita-nechan!? Kamu ya Alf!?

Alf: ASEMM! Jangan asal nuduh woyy!

Utie: Wkwkwk... _canda~^^_

Ita-nechan bener sih, tapi kalo udah cinta mau bagaimana lagi? Eaaa~ XD #dijitak#

Btw, makasih udah ninggalin jejak di cerita Utie~ XD

 _ **Ciiko:**_

Utie: Emang, kasian bu Yaya. Dikejar-kejar terus sama muridnya sendiri X'3

Ano... tapi Ciiko-chan tidak usah gak panggil Utie Author-sama X" cukup panggil dengan sebutan Utie aja aku udah seneng banget kok~ X3

Alf: Iya, sebaiknya kau jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, nanti dia malah jadi kege-eran... -_-

Utie: Kau ini selalu jahat dengan kakakmu ya? T^T

ini sudah lanjut ^_^ makasih udah mau review~ X")

 _ **AisyBlade897:**_

Utie: Kyaa~~ Aisy-chan! XD

Eh beneran nih, sama-sama~! X'3 btw, Aisy-chan lagi mikirin apa? Kok sampai nge-blank sihh? O_o

Alf: Kepo lu kak!

Utie: Mentang-mentang moodnya lagi jelek, jangan jadikan kakakmu ini sebagai pelampiasan dong~ TAT

Alf:...Maaf

Utie: Iya dehh ^_^"

Yupp... kamu benar sekalehh~ Yaya jadi guru magang disini, maaf kalo bingung^^" Utie juga lupa jelasin X" jadi, mungkin wajar saja umur mereka gak terpaut jauh. Tapi ini cuma mungkin loh~^^" #digebuk Aisy#

Alf: Dan..ma-ma-ma...makasih buat salam dan do'anya. #blushing#

Utie: Cielah, Cuma mau ngomong makasih doang susah amat -_-

Alf: DIAM!

Utie: oke^^"

Makasih ya udah review Aisy-chan~ X'3

 _ **Fanlady:**_

Utie: AAA~! Utie gak nyangka kak Fanlady bakalan review disini~ X'D makasih banyak udah review~ X'3

Dan...untuk pertanyaan kakak, mungkin kita harus panggil para tersangka^^"

Alf: Emangnya mereka pelaku kriminal -_-

Utie: Ini dia~! Yaya dan Taufan X3

Taufan: Apaan nih?

Alf: Itu kak fanlady nanya, katanya kak Fanlady nggak sreg liat kamu asal nyosor kaya gitu. Padahal di sekolah, trus gak diliatin guru-guru apa?

Taufan: Ohhh... tenang kakak Fanlady yang cantik~^^ Taufan ngelakuinnya pas suasananya lagi sepi, Taufan juga tau batas wajar kok^^

Utie & Alf: Pas lagi sepi? Itu mah tambah serem oyy -_-

Yaya: Tenang saja, jika dia macam-macam aku akan meninjunya sampai dia masuk rumah sakit^^

Utie:o-ke, oh iya! Jadi ceritanya Yaya itu guru magang, jadi umurnya emang masih muda. Maaf Utie lupa jelasin X" *mohon ampun*

Dan... untuk Taufan, itu Utie dapat idenya itu dari kakak kelas Utie^^ dia kelas 3 SMA tapi, umurnya 19 tahun. Jadi dia paling tua disana... wkwkw yang sabar ya kak~

Alf: Woy Taufan, kak Fanlady nanya lagi tuh. Kamu ini telat masuk sekolah ya? sampai jadi paling tua di kelas?

Taufan: Enak saja! Aku bukan telat masuk sekolah, tapi cuma telat masuk pendaftaran!

Utie & Alf: Itu mah sama aja... -_-

Utie: Terimakasih udah review dan mengingatkan Utie tentang selisih umur mereka, maklum Utie masih sekolah menengah X"

 _ **Anr:**_

Utie: makasih banyak Anr-chan~! X")

Ini udah next, moga kamu suka ya~ dan... Alf

Alf: Apa?

Utie: Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh -_-

Alf: Iya-iya... makasih

Utie: Ketus amat... -_- maaf ya, dia emang tsundere akut^^"

 _ **Guest:**_

Utie: Makasih dah review Guest-san ^_^

Ini sudah lanjut, sekali lagi makasih banyak X3

Hahaha... emang nih Ibu Yaya kasian banget X'3

Tapi... kalo Guets-san yang gantiin Ibu Yaya. Pairnya jadi berubah dong~

Alf: betul sekali...

 _ **Raramoemoe:**_

Utie: Eh, beneran nih? makasih~! X3

Tenang~ ini udah next kok^^ makasih reviewnya~ XD

Alf: Oyy! Rara nanya tuh!

Utie: Hah? Oh iya! Alasan Utie suka pair TaufanxYaya karena mereka itu manis-manis gurih gimana gitu~ X'3

Jadi, mereka pair nomor 1 Utie dalam Boboiboy (Elemental) X Yaya~ XD

 _ **MiyuValinaRaggs:**_

Utie: Hehehe... emang ni si Tupan, gak pernah jera untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Eaa~~ X") #digerudi Taufan#

Alf: Hmm... jadi kak Miyu suka HaliYa? Aku juga. Tapi... sepertinya aku juga sudah mulai suka TauYa semenjak kakakku yang satu ini... #ngelirik si kakak# terus mencekokiku dengan cerita TauYa.

Utie: Kok aku kayak ngerasa kesindir ya?

Alf: Kakak emang aku sindir...

Utie: O-oke... T^T terserah kamu aja deh, Utie pasrah ajalah~

Terima kasih sudah review kakak Miyu yang manis~^^

 _ **Mia:**_

Utie: Utie ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebuanyak-buanyaknya untuk Mia-chan karena sudah bilang suka dengan pair TauYa^^

Alf: Apa hubungannya?

Utie: Hmmm... sebenernya Utie juga gak tau sih...

Alf: Bodo amatlah~

Utie: Untuk Mia-chan, makasih udah review dan... apakah Yaya dan Taufan akan mendapatkan 'luck' kita lihat saja nanti, muehehehe... *ditabok Alf*

 _ **AnwarFD:**_

Alf: YUPP! Aku setuju sekali denganmu...

Utie: Ini sudah apdet silakan baca dan berikan reviewnya ya~^^

Dan... apa Utie boleh tanya, Anwar-san ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Maaf lancang X"

 _ **Vanilla Blue12:**_

Utie: Hai juga vanilla-chan~^^

Ehh...! siapa bilang Utie gak kenal sama Vanilla-chan? Utie kenal kok...^^

Alf: Emm... hai juga, aku juga mengenalmu kok. Dan... YUP! Kau benar sekali... si anak kurang ajar itu emang pantas untuk dihukum!

Utie: Jangan begitu Alf~ dia kan ngelakuin semua itu demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, eeaa~~ X'D *ditabok Alf again*

Alf: Berhenti ngomong alay kaya gitu, aku gak suka!

Utie: Iya tuan muda...-_-

Utie senang sekali ada Vanilla-chan disini^^ makasih juga ya sudah memberikan review dan semangat! XD

 _ **Aran845:**_

Utie: Hahaha... iya nih! si Tupan gila gara-gara Bu Yaya...

Alf: Hmm... makasih sudah memberikanku semangat tapi gara-gara laptop sialan itu, aku malas untuk nulis ngulang, aku akan kembali menulis kalau ada _**mood!**_ Dan jangan paksa aku oke?

Utie: Ahh... tolong hiraukan saja anak setan ini ^_^" #digeplak Alf pake buku J.K Rowling#

Makasih sudah memberikan Utie semangat! X'3 Utie akan berjuang! XD

 _ **Gempa love u:**_

Utie: Eh? Beneran nih apa yang ditulis sama Ve-chan? HWAAAA~! MAKASIH LOH~! X'D Utie benar-benar terharu~ TAT

Alf: Begini, aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Pair yang sudah ditentukan kakakku itu pair Taufan x Yaya, jadi kalau kamu mau baca cerita Gempa x Yaya sebaiknya jangan disini, karena... kau pasti sudah lihat pairnya kan?

Utie: Utie mohon ampun beribu ampun untuk Alf, mulutnya emang sepedes sambal gledek warteg sebelah...^^" jadi tolong maklumin ya~

Tapi, terima kasih sudah review di pair TauYa, walau Ve-chan penggemar pair GemYa. Utie juga suka sama pair itu kok, jadi dia bakal ada cerita tersendiri...^^ khu...khu...khu...khu... ^0^ #dijitak Alf#

 _ **DillyTheWombat**_ _ **:**_

Utie: MBAK DILLY~! AKHIRNYA KAU TIBA JUGA! XD

Alf: Emang dia abis darimana?

Utie: Gak tau~ tapi, Utie kangen banget sama dikau mbak~ X'3

Alf: Bodo amat~ -_-

Utie: Hehehe... ahh~ Bu Yaya gak kejam kok, dia Cuma _tsun-de-re._ Sebelas duabelaslah sama Alf^^

Alf: Bilang sekali lagi kak, aku mau denger~^^

Utie: enggak kok enggak Alf sama Bu Yaya itu beda kok, beda jauh malah... hehehe... *nyengir gaje* karena Utie udah bilang kaya gitu, bisa jauhkan pisau itu dariku^^"?

Alf: Oke, *kok aku merasakan dejavu ya? sudahlah~*

Utie: Dan... adegan pijit-pijitan itu bukan ide Utie, idenya Alf! Sungguh! Soalnya dia itu selain _tsundere_ dan _mayadere_ 'akut'. juga seorang yang _"pervert abis!"_

Alf: Kakak...kau benar-benar mau cari mati ya~^^ *kali ini megang katana*

Utie: Eh, ta-tapi...sebelum Utie dibelasah, biarkan Utie selesaikan reviewnya Mbak Dilly ya Alf~ pliss... #puppyeyesnojutsu#

Alf: GAHH! #blushing# ba-baik tapi jangan lama-lama..!

Utie: EKHEM! Dan... disini Mbak Dilly bilang cinta antar guru dan murid dilar-EHH! MASA SEHH~!? X" enggak kok... itu cuma pitnah Mbak... PITNAH!

Alf: Santai woy!

Utie: Sorry kelepasan...^^" Utie yakin kok gak terlarang... tapi kalo gurunya 'cowok' muridnya juga 'cowok' itu beda lagi ceritanya~ ^A^"

Alf: Sudah selesai kan? Sekarang bersiaplah~^^ #menyeringai#

Utie: To-tolong... siapa saja... tolong Utie...

 **.**

 **.**

Yosshh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan~! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Monsta, Animonsta, dll**

 _ **WARNING!: Author newbie, typo(s) bertebaran, EBI berantakan, dan lain-lain**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Pak, tapi kita harus bicara."

"Taufan? Sedang apa kau disini, kau tidak pulang?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang saya ada urusan dengan bapak. Dan harus dibicarakan se-ka-rang juga!" Seru Pemuda bertopi miring tersebut dengan tegas.

Pak Air terlihat tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"Baiklah," Ucapnya lalu mengikuti muridnya yang sudah terlebih dulu jalan mendahuluinya.

" _Pasti ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menarik, eh?"_ Gumamnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal tersebut di taman belakang. Mungkin karena suasana disana sedang sepi sekarang.

Taufan terlihat serius, sedangkan Pak Air terlihat santai. Seperti biasanya.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan saya Taufan?" Tanya Pak Air membuka percakapan.

Taufan terlihat kesal, tapi ia menutupi kekesalannya itu.

"Pak..." Ujarnya lirih.

"Ya."

"Waktu itu Bapak janji memberikanku hadiah hari ini, karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari bapak pada pelajaran tempo hari. Tapi, malah Bapaknya yang gak masuk! BAPAK JA-HAT!"

A-apa-apaan ini?!

Sungguh, Pak Air sedang shock sekarang. Ia pikir muridnya akan membahas pertemuannya dengan Bu Yaya tadi. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir sekarang. Ternyata Taufan mengajaknya kesini cuma ingin menagih hadiah yang dijanjikannya tempo hari?

Wait the second, Hadiah?

Sejak kapan dia janji memberikan Taufan hadiah?

Pak Air berdehem pelan. "Bukannya bermaksud membuatmu kesal Taufan, tapi sejak kapan aku menjanjikan memberikan hadiah untukmu?"

Taufan terlihat makin kesal. "Tuh kan! Pasti Bapak lupa, jadi..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Terlihat Pak Air sedang menulis sebuah pertanyaan di papan tulis kelas._

" _Baik anak-anak, ada yang bisa menjawab?" Tanyanya._

 _Semua murid hanya termenung memandang papan tulis depan. Sebagian besar dari mereka berharap supaya tidak ditunjuk oleh Pak Air._

 _Udah mana soalnya susah lagi!_

" _Hooo~ jadi tidak ada yang mau menjawab ya? baiklah, kalau begitu Bapak tunjuk ya?" Ujarnya mengambil buku absen._

 _MAMPUS!_

" _Amy, silakan jawab." Ucap Pak Air sambil menunjuk seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang yang bernama Amy, kontan saja gadis itu buru-buru mencari alasan._

" _A-anu Pak, kayaknya saya dipanggil Bu TU, belum bayar begitu saya pergi dulu ya Pak? Permisi..." Ujarnya sambil menyalami gurunya lalu mengambil langkah seribu ke ruangan TU._

 _Semua murid tercengang melihatnya, bukannya Amy itu anak orang kaya? Masa belum bayar SPP?_

" _Yahh... sepertinya satu sudah keluar, gak papa, masih ada empat puluh dua anak lagi. Iya kan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Ganteng sih... tapi kok kayaknya serem yah?_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu Nana silakan ja-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dengkuran di kelas, pasti reader tahu siapa?_

 _Sayangnya Pak Air tidak, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut dan lagi-lagi yang tertidur di jam pelajarannya adalah...Taufan, murid paling badung di sekolah._

 _Pak Air berjalan menuju bangku Taufan dengan tidak bersuara, sementara murid lain hanya bisa mendo'akan si korban yang sedang tertidur lelap._

 _Pak Air mengambil kursi lalu duduk disamping Taufan yang masih tertidur._

" _Taufan~ ayo bangun..." Bisiknya perlahan di telinga sang murid._

 _Taufan hanya menggeliut tidak nyaman, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya._

 _Pak Air bingung, sebenarnya ni anak tidur jam berapa coba? Ketiduran di kelas mulu._

" _Hei Taufan, jika kau tidak bangun. Maka Bapak akan melakukan ini padamu, Huuuhh~" terlihat Pak Air meniup tengkuk Taufan, otomatis membuat si murid terbangun dengan badan yang menegang semua._

" _Si-siapa yang melakukan itu padaku hahh!" Teriaknya marah._

 _Satu kelas langsung menunjuk kearah samping kanannya. Dan ternyata yang membangunkannya dengan meniup tengkuknya itu adalah...GURUNYA SENDIRI!_

 _WHAT THE HELL~!_

" _Ba-Bapak kalau mau bangunin orang bisa gak, pake cara yang normal-normal aja?!" Tanya Taufan dengan muka memerah._

" _Hmmm... bagaimana ya~ habisnya mukamu itu lucu kalau lagi tidur, sekali-sekali iseng ke anak murid gak papa kan ya?" Tanya Pak Air._

' _Tapi gak kayak gini juga kaleee~!' Batin Taufan merinding._

" _Yahh~ sebagai permintaan maaf, tolong kamu jawab soal yang ada didepan ya?" Ujar Pak Air sambil tersenyum walau terlihat mengerikan di mata Taufan._

' _PERMINTAAN MAAF DARIMANANYA PAK?!' Batin Taufan berkecamuk._

" _Kenapa? Kamu gak mau terima permintaan maaf dari Bapak ya?" Pak Air kini terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang, ditambah menyeringai pula._

" _Kalo gitu kamu suka ya sama kelakuan Bapak tadi?" Ujarnya menyeringai._

 _HIIIIYYYY!_

 _Demi jengkol balado kesukaan Utie(?) Taufan seratus persen masih NOR-MAL! Apa jangan-jangan gurunya ini... ENGGAK! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!_

" _Ya enggaklah Pak! Saya masih waras!" Seru Taufan sambil menjauh._

 _Sementara mereka berdua sedang asik mengobrol, (Taufan: Ngobrol darimananya!)_

 _Para 'fujoshi' asik memotret dan merekam adegan yang sekarang sedang berlangsung di kelas mereka._

 _Mereka mati-matian menahan darah keluar dari hidung mereka, kalau ketahuan gawat nanti!_

" _Sudahlah Taufan, sebaiknya kau cepat jawab. Sebelum Bapak memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi."_

' _Glup!' Taufan menelan ludah._

" _Bapak beri waktu 5 detik,"_

" _Li-lima detik?!"_

" _Lima,"_

" _P-Pak saya belum mikir!" Seru Taufan tidak terima._

" _Empat,"_

" _GAAHHHH!"_

" _Tiga,"_

" _Dua,"_

" _Sa-tu."_

" _Tenot~! Waktu sudah habis... apa jawabanmu Taufan" Tanya Pak Air yang lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum walau senyumannya itu bikin satu kelas merinding._

" _Ja-jawabannya...sebelas satu pertiga," Jawab Taufan pasrah. Terserahlah dia mau diapain abis ini. Pasrah ajalah~ T^T_

" _Ya, Jawabanmu benar,"_

" _Eh? A-apa Pak?" Tanya Taufan tidak percaya._

" _Jawabanmu benar." Ucap Pak Air sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Taufan._

 _Se-serius nih, dia benar? Padahal dia menjawab asal-asalan. UUOOHHH LUCKY!_

" _Ya, jawabanmu benar. Walau jawabnya cuma asal jawab ya kan?" Tanya Pak Air._

 _Eh, ketahuan ya?_

" _Tapi, walaupun begitu, Bapak tetap bangga sama kamu. Karena kamu pasti pernah mendengarkan Bapak sekali-dua kali. Sebagai gantinya Bapak akan berikan kamu hadiah,"_

 _EEHHHHHHH!_

" _Pak! Mana kami tahu kalau ada hadiahnya!"_

" _Ahhh, Bapak curang!"_

" _Bapak gak adil nih~!"_

" _Kok ngomongnya baru sekarang Pak!?"_

 _Satu kelas protes, mana mereka tahu kalau bakal dikasih hadiah._

" _Anak-anak, kalian kenapa? Gak suka ya kalau Bapak baru ngomong sekarang?" Tanya Pak Air dengan senyuman mautnya, dan jangan lupa aura mematikan yang menguar keluar._

 _GLUPP!_

 _Satu kelas sukses dibuat merinding oleh guru mereka._

 _Terlihat Pak Air menghela napas._

" _Baiklah, Bapak minta maaf. Rencananya tadi Bapak pengen ngasih 'surprise' bagi yang bisa menjawab, jadi Bapak gak kasih tahu dulu. Tapi malah jadi kayak gini, maaf ya." terdengar tulus dari mulut seorang Pak Air._

 _Para murid lelaki masih gak terima, tapi..._

" _E-ehhh, gak papa kok pak. Kami juga gak tahu kok kalau itu surprise, iya kan," Sahut murid putri memandang para murid lelaki dengan tatapan 'kalo-gak-bilang-IYA-mampus-kau!'_

 _Karena jumlah murid putri lebih banyak, para murid lelaki hanya menganggukan kepala mereka dengan terpaksa. Dasar Bapak Guru ganteng sialan!_

" _Ohhh begitu, syukurlah~" Ucap Pak Air dengan muka cerah._

' _Ahhh Bapak, kenapa kau ganteng sekali~' Batin para murid perempuan._

" _Hei Pak! Mana hadiah buat saya!" Seru Taufan gak sabaran._

" _Dasar! Padahal ngejawabanya juga asal jawab," Bisik salah satu murid lelaki sirik._

" _Iya, akan Bapak kasih saat pelajaran Bapak minggu depan ya?" Ucap Pak Air._

" _Sip, Pak!"_

 _FLASHBACK END~_

"Jadi gitu Pak ceritanya," Jelas Taufan kepada sang guru.

'Ebuset! Lengkap amat penjelasannya,' Batin Pak Air speechless.

"Jadi, Bagaimana dengan hadiah yang dijanjikan Bapak waktu itu?" Tagih Taufan kepada gurunya.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, Ini buat kamu," Ujar Pak Air sambil menyerahkan sesuatu untuk Taufan sebagai hadiahnya. Dan hadiahnya adalah...

Sapu tangan?

"Kok sapu tangan sih Pak? Saya gak mau barang kayak gini..." Tolak Taufan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan hadiah dari gurunya tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa? Sapu tangan yang kamu pegang itu kan buatan Bu Yaya sendiri loh~" Ucap Pak Air menggoda sang murid.

"Se-serius Pak?" Tanya Taufan tidak percaya dengan perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Serius, tapi yaaa... kalau kamu gak mau, ya sudah sini," Sahut Pak Air menarik kembali hadiahnya.

"E-eh, enggak Pak! Makasih hadiahnya!" Girang Taufan sambil menggenggam erat pemberian dari Bapak Gurunya itu.

Pak Air yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat muridnya kegirangan diberi hadiah buatan Ibu Yaya, anak ini pasti sangat mencintai Ibu Gurunya itu, pikirnya.

Taufan yang sedari tadi loncat-loncat bahagia, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"Pak,"

"Hm?"

"Kok Bapak bisa punya barang buatannya Bu Yaya?" Tanyanya.

"Ohh... waktu itu sapu tangan Bapak tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan kopinya Bu Yaya, sebagai permintaan maaf Bu Yaya membuatkan sapu tangan yang baru buat Bapak. Karena rejeki gak boleh ditolak, Bapak terima deh," Jelas Pak Air.

'Ebuset! Cowok kok bawa sapu tangan?' Batin Taufan heran.

"Terus, kalau Bu Yaya nanya gimana Pak?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Gak papa... lagipula Bapak masih punya barang buatannya Bu Yaya kok," Ucap Pak Air santai.

"HEEE! Yang bener Pakk!" Sahut Taufan heboh, plus sedikit iri dengan Bapak Gurunya ini.

"Iya, waktu Bapak ultah. Waktu itu dikasih apa ya? kalau gak salah sih, syal." Kata Pak Air sambil mengingat-ingat.

Taufan benar-benar iri sekarang. waktu dia ultah, Ibu Guru tercintanya gak pernah ngasih hadiah apa-apa ke dia. Tapi, Pak Air? Dia mendapatkan syal, ditambah lagi dengan sapu tangan. Padahal sapu tangannya cuma kena tumpahan kopi doang.

"Pak, saya iri banget sama Bapak." Ucap Taufan sambil tetap memegang erat sapu tangan itu.

"Hmm... kenapa?" Tanya Pak Air dengan senyum seringainya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya bukan?

"Kenapa? Bapak tanya kenapa?" Sahut Taufan geram, diremasnya sapu tangan tersebut.

"Apa... jangan-jangan Bapak juga menyukai Bu Yaya" Tanya Taufan penuh selidik.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Pak Air dengan santainya.

Ia terkejut, lebih tepatnya sangat terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Bu Yaya itu memang baik, ramah, cantik pula, siapa laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Yahh... walau sedikit _tsundere._

Jadi ia maklum kalau memiliki banyak saingan dalam memperebutkan hati Bu Guru tercintanya itu. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka satu hal, bahwa salah satu dari saingannya itu...adalah _Wali Kelasnya sendiri._

"Pak, Bapak pasti bercanda," Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, saya tidak bercanda." Jawab Pak Air lagi, dengan mantap.

"Tapi Pak, Bapak tahu ka-"

"Iya, saya tahu kok. Bahkan satu sekolah pun tahu, kalau kamu itu cinta mati sama Bu Yaya." Ucap Pak Air sambil menatap mata _biru sapphire_ milik muridnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan rasa cemburu.

"Kalau Bapak sudah tahu perasaan saya ke Bu Yaya, kenapa Bapak-" Ucapannya terpotong, karena dilihatnya sang guru tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu Pak?!"

"Bagaimana saya tidak tertawa, saya memang tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ke Bu Yaya. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur suka padanya, saya juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini." Ujar Pak Air sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kejadian di lorong tadi... apa Bapak telah..." Taufan tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena kalau memang itu benar terjadi, bisa dipastikan hatinya akan tercabik-cabik nanti.

"Apa? Menembaknya? Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum," Ucap Pak Air sambil berbalik, hari sudah semakin sore. Dia lelah dan ingin pulang.

"Sudahlah Taufan, kita akan lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti. Hari sudah semakin sore, sebentar lagi adzan maghrib akan berkumandang. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, saya pun juga mau pulang." Ujar Pak Air sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang terdiam karena perkataannya.

"Hei Pak..."

Pak Air berhenti dan menoleh,

"Hm?"

"Saya mengerti dengan perasaan Bapak ke Bu Yaya," Ucap sang murid.

"Jadi?" Tanya Gurunya.

"Jadi, kita akan bertarung secara jantan untuk mendapatkan hati Bu Yaya." Lanjut Taufan sambil menatap gurunya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

Pak Air yang melihatnya tersenyum,

"Baik, Bapak mengerti. Sekarang, mari kita pulang." Ajak Pak Air kepada muridnya.

Taufan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan air muka yang serius, kini berganti dengan senyuman secerah matahari.

"Yaudah yuk Pak, saya juga takut diculik nih kalau udah malem," Sahut Taufan sambil merangkul leher Bapak Gurunya.

"Halah... cowok kok takut, kalau ada orang yang mau nyulik kamu tinggal hajar aja sampe gak bisa jalan," Timpal gurunya sambil balik merangkulnya. "Emang ada yang mau nyulik kamu?" Tanya Pak Gurunya.

"Kayak Bapak gak tau aja, secara muka saya ini kan gantengnya mengalahkan boyband-boyband korea pak, jadi wajarlah~" Jawab Taufan dengan bangganya.

"Itu mah kamunya doang yang ge-er," Sahut Pak Gurunya speechless.

"Hahaha... enggaklah Pak saya cuma bercanda," Ujar sang murid cekikikan.

Mereka berdua memang rival dalam memperebutkan gadis pujaan mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka berdua bukan teman lagi, iya kan? Toh pak gurunya ini selain menjadi guru, juga menjadi teman bagi dirinya. Karena usia mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh.

"Hei Pak, btw makasih ya hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama."

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Utie: Alohaaa~! Minna-sann~! X'D ada yang masih ingat dengan FF ini? Haaahhh?! Gak Ada?! It's okay~ T^T *mojok sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Alf: Makanya FF-nya jangan ditelantarin gitu aja...^^"

Utie: Hiks... Iya~ Q^Q

Utie mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ni FF isinya sedikit, alias pendek. UAS memang sudah selesai, tapi kemudian muncullah remed... TwT mungkin ini yang dinamakan, "Habis 'UAS' terbitlah 'REMEDIAL'" QAQ

Tapi, walaupun begitu. Utie tetap membalas review para readers tertjintah~ Hiks... makasih banyak sudah ripiu dicerita gaje ini... Utie terharu Q~Q

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan review:

 ** _Angel:_**

Utie: Huhuhu... makasih Angel-chan, Utie terharu TwT

Oalah~~~ Gitu toh! Maaf Utie baru nyadar, tolong maklumin otak Utie yang rada-rada ini /

Alf: Bukannya belajar malah nulis fanfic, belajar gak! Besok kita Remed pelajaran eksak tahu...

Utie: Iya~ Tapi Utie balas repiu dulu ya~^^

Alf: GAK! Ayo belajar! #nyeret kakak#

Utie: A-ahh... ka-kalo gitu makasih banyak buat Angel-chan udah review lagi dicerita Utie^^ dan...sepertinya ketahuan ya? tehee~ maaf ya, Utie emang lagi sibuk banget sekarang.../cielah!/

Alf: kakak...#nada halus tapi bikin merinding#

Utie: Ba-baik! Po-pokoknya makasih banyak lho~ Dada angel-chan~^^

 _ **VinuraOsake:**_

Utie: Hahaha...! Iya-iya Nura-chan bener banget tuh~ X'3

Alf: Kakak...

Utie: Sudahlah, mending kita balas review dulu, ayo sini kamu ikutan! *nyeret tangan Alf*

Alf: *pasrah*

Utie: Ini sudah next, semoga kamu suka ya~^^ dan tolong tinggalkan repiuw~! XD

 _ **Ililara:**_

Utie: YUP! Kamu bener banget! Disini Hali kubuat jadi ketos, kasian kalo jadi anak bandel mulu... #dibelasah pedang Halilintar#

Alf: Lagian sifatnya yang dingin, memungkinkan para anggotanya itu patuh pada perintahnya dan tidak ada yang berani menolak.

Utie: Ya, mirip kamu -_-

Makasih udah review, Utie seneng banget loh~ X')

 _ **Anr:**_

Utie: Qiqiqi... bagaimana ya~ bisa jadi bisa nggak sih...

Alf: -_-

Utie: Hehehe... pokoknya baca terus ya~ dan ini udah next, silakan dibaca~

 _ **Raramoemoe:**_

Utie: IYAA~! Pak Air udah muncul~! KYAA~! XD

Alf: Lah? Dia yang heboh?

Utie: Ini sudah Lanjut! Lanjut! Lanjut! X'D

Silakan dibaca dan tinggalkan review ya~ X'3

 _ **Guest:**_

Utie: Hmmm...pertanyaanmu itu akan Utie simpan dulu untuk nanti. Kalo dikasih tau sekarang kan gak seru... Iya gak? Iya gak? #dijitak Alf#

Alf: Yahhh... ini sudah lanjut, moga kamu suka ya? dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review...

 _ **Nevyandini:**_

Utie: Iya nih, kasian Bu Yaya-nya... Tapi untung Utie udah saranin minum pan*dol supaya pusingnya cepet ilang...

Alf: Napa malah promo sih?

Utie: Apakah Bu Yaya suka sama Pak Air? Semuanya akan dibahas secara singkat, jelas, dan padat, didalam SI-LE-T! #ditabok Alf#

Alf: abaikan saja kakak-ku yang gajel ini... makasih udah review~^^

 _ **Zahra-chan610:**_

Utie: Gak papa kok, yang penting Zahra-chan sudah mau review sekarang...

Alf: Ohhhh, Jadi kamu _dark reader..._

Utie: Tu-tunggu Alf! Yang penting kan Zahra-chan sudah mau mengaku! Jangan apa-apain dia~! #meluk Zahra-chan#

Alf: *cemburu* HUH! Siapa yang marah!

Utie: Araa~ jadi gini deh ^^"

Hmm... Utie baru tau kalo karakter Air itu susah dibikin... memang sih, sifatnya yang unik yang membuatnya menjadi susah untuk ditulis. Tapi sekarang makasih udah review~ X3 #lambai tangan#

 _ **AnwarFD:**_

Utie: HEEE! Anwar-san Laki-laki?!

Alf: Emangnya kenapa?

Utie: Masalahnya Utie juga punya teman namanya Anwar juga, tapi cewek. Namanya Anwaril Karinal Delmora. Makanya Utie sedikit kaget waktu Anwar-san bilang kalau Anwar-san itu cowok...

Alf: Gw kira ada apaan? -_-

Utie: Yahhh, pokona makasih banya atuh udah ngasih repiu... hatur nuhun~^^

 _ **Ciiko:**_

Utie: WAAAA~! Akhirnya dipanggil Utie juga~ QwQ

Alf: Dasar aneh... -_-

Utie: Ahahaha, kayaknya ketahuan lagi ya?^^"

Utie minta maaf kalo Ciiko-chan gak puas QAQ tapi syukurlah Ciiko-chan tetap optimis^^

Alf: Makanya kalau buat cerita jangan pendek-pendek...

Utie: Ini sedang diusahakan Alf Q~Q

Makasih ya udah review dan menunggu karya Utie~^^ SANKYU~! XD

 _ **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:**_

Utie: Iya... Ini beneran! Utie jamin gak tipu-tipu~! X'D

Alf: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... ( _ _")

Utie: Khukhukhu...maaf Dia-Onechan, tapi! Pak Air hanya untuk Utie saja~! QAQAQAQA! #ditonjok Yaya dan Alf sampe mental#

Aduh... becanda~ becanda~^^ _Peace~_ Tapi...kalau Pak Air sama Dia-Onechan, bagaimana nasib Ibu Ya- BRUAKK!

Yaya: WAAA~! KAK DIA~! Kalau Pak Air sama Kak Dia, Bagaimana dengan perasaanku ke Pak Air~! QAQ

Alf: Bu-bukannya kamu ada Taufan ya?

Yaya: Tapi aku sukanya Pak Air~! QAQ

Taufan: *Pundung* Jadi gitu ya...

Alf: Yang sabar ya Fan... #puk-puk Tupan#

Utie: Duh! Kalian jangan spoiler dong~ TwT

Ini sudah lanjut, semoga Dia-Onechan suka ya~ X'3 LOVE YOU TOO~~ ^3^ Alf?!

Alf: I-ya! LO-LO- LOVE YOU TOO! / *Pingsan* (Utie: Ara~^^")

 _ **DillyTheWombat:**_

Alf: Kalo Mbak mau nyelamatin Kakak, satu kata untukmu Mbak, TE-LAT!

Utie: Itu gak baik Alf... -_- Ahahaha... iya nih, udah ada Pak Air X'3

Eh, masa sih? Makasih buanyakkk! X'D

Alf: Cewek emang sulit dimengerti -_-

Utie: Tidak Mbak, tidak terlarang tahu! X" mereka berdua kan beda jenis! Jadi gak terlarang tahu! *tetap _kekeuh*_

Alf: Maksa amat lo Kak... -_-

Utie: Hiks...Hiks... cintanya Yaya sama Taufan nggak terlarang kan, Alf?

Alf: *Gasp* I-iya-iya... Ja-jangan nangis, pliss...

Utie: Hiks... gak terlarang tau Mba~ Hiks...

Alf: I-iya gak terlarang, Iyakan Mba~?^^ #megang Gunting Jahit#

Utie: Hmmm...Kalau untuk jurusan itu masih ra-ha-si-a, qiqiqiqi... X'D ditunggu saja ya Mba~^^ Eh, Alf! Di chapter ini kan kagak ada yang bonyok. Berarti...

Alf: Eh! Iya juga ya...

Utie: Alf, apa kau pikirkan apa yang Utie pikirkan...

Alf: Apa Kakak juga memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan...

Utie & Alf: *Evil Smirk* Hehehe~

Utie: Asik! Kita bakalan dikasih duit sama Mbak Dilly~! X'3

Alf: Lumayan buat jajan soto ayam mang Kimung...

Utie: Gak papa kok, Utie malah suka review yang panjang^^ Ini sudah dilanjut, jangan lupa review ya~

Alf: OH! Satu lagi...

Utie & Alf: Kita berdua menantikan _fulus_ dari Embak~ Kami tunggu ya~^^ _Pai~ Pai~_

 _ **Chikita466:**_

Utie: EHH!? Enggak kok Ita-Nechan! SE-RA-TUS- PER-SEN! Itu mah Pitnah!

Alf: Iya-iya... gak usah teriak juga dong!

Utie: Maap^^" He~ sekarang pastinya Ita-Nechan sudah tahu kan Taufan mau ngapain? Kan? Kan? Ka-BRUKK! *didorong*

Alf: Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Namaku Alf! Bukan Alif! Alif mah, tokoh cerita di LTWYA!

Utie: Ciee~ yang ketahuan baca FF-nya Kak Calamity Princess-Nechan juga~^^

Alf: *Blushing* A-apa sih!?

Utie: Iya deh~ ^^"

Hmm... emang gak ada sekmennya(?) Bang Halilin gombal, Tapi Utie akan munculkan Bang Halilin disini... TARAA~!

Halilintar: WOYY! Napa gw dibawa kesini? Lepasin gak!

Utie: Aduh, jangan galak-galak atuh Bang~ Utie bawa Abang kesini atas permintaannya Ita-Nechan, Ita-Nechan katanya pengen digombalin sama Abang...

Halilintar: Siapa tuh? Kagak kenal gw... lepasin gw kagak!

Utie: Jahat nian ente Bang...^^" Iya Utie lepasin, Tapi gombal dikit buat Ita-Nechan bolehlah~

Halilintar: Kalo gw gak mau?

Utie: Ohh~ Abang Halilin gak mau? Kalo gitu, Alf~

Alf: SIAP! *megang pedang samurai*

Utie: Nahh... Bagaimana? ^_^

Halilintar: *keringat dingin* I-ya dah, gw mau...

Utie: Nah, gitu dong~ X'3 cepetan sana! Utie juga penasaran sama gombalannya abang Halilin...

Halilintar: Iya-iya... EKHEM!

"Bubur Kacang Ijo Pake Santan"

"Jualannya Disamping Abang-Abang Yoyo"

"Ita-Nechan..."

"Aishiteru Yo~" *senyum manis*

Utie:*cengo* Apaan sih? Biasa aja tuh...

Halilintar: Gw emang gak bisa nge-gombal oncom! Masih lu minta juga!

Utie: Hmmm... Yaudah deh, yang penting elu udah laksanain tugas lu... moga Ita-Nechan seneng ya~^^

Halilintar: Woy! Gw belum dilepasin...

Utie: Oh iya, lupa!

 _ **Aquamarine2602:**_

Utie: Hiks... Waaa~! Marine-Chan~! Utie sudah menunggumu nak~! X')

Alf: ...No commentlah -_-

Utie: Hiks... makasih loh~ cerita gajel Utie dibilang bagus... X'3 *nangis bahagia*

Alf: Nangis bahagia sih boleh... tapi jangan keterusan... Banjir Woyy! #kebawa arus#

Utie: Yahhh~ Alf-nya kebawa arus... yaudah kita lanjutkan repiu ini tanpa Alf^^

Alf: TOLONGIN WOY! X0

Utie: EKHEM! Pokoknya Utie mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat Marine-Chan, dan... YUP! Marine-Chan betul banget! X'D seratus untukmu nak~ Taufan suka sama Gurunya sendiri... dan sekarang, punya pesaing. Muehehehe...

Ini sudah lanjut ya~ moga suka~! XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Utie: Utie ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak juga bagi kalian yang sudah mem- _favorit_ dan mem- _follow_. Maaf Utie tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu X" pokoknya kalian semua is the best! X'D Utie benar-benar terharu melihatnya... QwQ Makasih buaannyaaakk! X'D

Utie akhiri sampai sini~^^ Assalamu-

Alf: Hah-hah-hah... *selamat dari arus banjir tangisan kakak* Kakak~ mari sini kau!

Utie: *Glup* Ka-kalo gitu, Utie cabut dulu ya? Assalamualaikum~! #lari secepat kilat#

Alf: Jangan kabur lu Kak! #ngejar secepat kilat#

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter Berikutnya~^^**

 _ **Salam Semanis Gulali dari Utie dan Alf~**_


	4. PENGUMUMAN!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Utie akan hiatus atau dibilang "vakum" untuk sementara. Tapi masih reader semi-aktif di fandom ini.

Maafkan Utie bila ada yang kecewa X'(

Utie tidak bisa meninggalkan urusan di dunia yang tentu lebih penting, selain itu Utie ada rencana untuk pindah rumah. Dan bisa dibilang di kawasan itu belum ada internet yang dapat dijangkau *kasian amat nasib lu*

Jadi Utie memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara, Utie akan segera kembali.

Dan mungkin Utie akan kembali dengan penname yang berbeda, tapi kalian tetap boleh memanggilku Utie ^^

Karena Alf tidak akan menjadi author lagi di fandom ini

Alf: "Yahh, aku akan dimasukkan ke pondok pesantren. Jadi mungkin aku tidak akan disini lagi. Aku tentu akan merindukan kalian semua. Dan sebelum itu aku akan menghabiskan ceritaku dulu."

Maaf beribu maaf telah membuat kalian kecewa :'(

Ini juga diluar dugaan kami.

 _ **Semoga kita bertemu lagi**_

 _ **TTD**_

 **Cutemuslimah & Alf**


End file.
